A Forever Home
by KDMOSP
Summary: Two little boys need a forever home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I got a pretty nasty PM last night, saying how bad my stories are. This is the only review this person has ever posted to my account, but they didn't post it until the last chapter which tells me, they didn't like how a story was going. I am all for constructive criticism, but if you are going to be rude and nasty, please do not even bother reviewing. Also, I always explain what I write in my author's notes, if you don't read them, I really have no way to communicate with you.**

**To all my readers who read, and follow my stories, thank you! Ya'll rock my world! This story is pure fluff. I will update Peace and Hour by Hour ASAP- but am kind of bummed about what was said. I just need to get the confidence back for those two.**

**Thank you and ENJOY!**

Hank hugged his bear tight to his chest as the nice lady took his hand and guided him through a long, colorful hallway. Rainbows and cartoons decorated the hall, making it just a little bit less scary, but just a little bit.

He wished he could be like his twin brother, Ellis, who was running down the very same hall, no teddy bear in his hand. Ellis was so brave, it seemed as though nothing scared him. Hank looked at his brother as his hero, his protector, Ellis had always been there for him when there was no food in the house, or they were cold, or their mommy and daddy had left them outside in the rain and went to sleep after eating some white stuff.

They had been outside in the rain, when a nice policeman had drove by in his police car. Ellis had immediately run after the policeman and asked for a blanket so that he and Hank could stay warm. That night, the policeman called another lady, and that lady took them to a new home..

The new home had been great, they each had a warm bed, and enough to eat. They never had to steal food, or collect water from the rain to drink. They got a bath every night, and even got to go to school. But there was a lot of kids to share all that attention with, at that home, the twins had share the house with six other kids. And while Patsy and Norman loved them very much, it was hard to live in a house with eight kids.

Then, one day, another lady had come and asked to speak with them! She had sat with Hank and Ellis as they colored a picture, and told them how sometimes, mommies and daddies needed help. Sometimes they needed help taking care of their kids, and sometimes it was very hard for them to do so. The lady also explained that, while Hank and Ellis' parents still loved them very much, a man called a judge had decided that he wanted to make sure the boys stayed safe; forever.

The lady then said that it was okay to be mad and angry, and scared, but that her job right then was to find them a new place to live, somewhere where they could be safe forever. That this new place would have a mommy and daddy, but that they would never replace THEIR mommy and daddy.

She had come to see them every Wednesday while they stayed at the foster house; sometimes she would bring toys and clothes, sometimes she would take them out for ice cream. And then one day, she had come in and told the boys that a mommy and daddy wanted to take them home. Forever.

JJ sat in the lobby of the children's home, her hands trembling. She had waited for this day for just over two years, and it had finally arrived. Will was with her, his hands shaking as they reached for hers. It had been a long journey, one that had started with a horrific tragedy three years before. It had been a routine case, that had ended with her in the ICU, and with Will have to make a heartbreaking choice. When she woke up, three days later, Will explained everything. How she had lost the baby- and that because of the severity of the injuries, the doctors had had no choice- she would never be able to have a child of her own again.

She had cried and cried into his arms for a week, before spiraling into a deep depression. It had gotten so bad, Hotch had called Will and ordered him to keep JJ home, to get her whatever help she needed. And Will had done just that.

Without letting her know a thing, he had packed the three of them up, rented a house on the beach in Florida and took the same family there. A week away had done wonders for JJ. She seemed to have regained a spark of life reset in her.

And although they had lost a child, they knew they wanted more. So they begin researching adoption. It wasn't their only option, but it was the one they chose. And as they researched more and more, they finally decided on adopting from the state. Adopting whatever child needed them most regardless of age, sex, color, religion, or disability. They just wanted to give a home to a child.

The night before Thanksgiving, JJ got the call. Not one, but two little boys needed a home; and they had matched with their family perfectly. A picture had been sent to her email address and before she had even looked at it, she had called Will. No discussion was needed, and ten minutes later, JJ called the caseworker back.

Now, the three of them sat inside the room and waited.

"Mommy, when do I get to see my brothers?" Henry asked, fingering the two HotWheels he had stashed in his pocket. Santa had brought them to him last year, and when he had found out that he was getting not one, but two little brothers, he just had to share!

"Soon, baby." JJ smiled just as anxious as Henry.

And then, she saw them. Lauren, the caseworker, held two little hands in each of her own. She smiled as she and the boys approached them.

Two little boys, identical in every way. Blonde hair brushed just past their ears, big blue eyes stood out against pale skin. One little boy carried a teddy bear in his arms, the other puffed his chest out as he walked closer to them.

She was speechless, clueless of what to say.

"Hank, Ellis. Meet Jennifer, Will and Henry. They want you to come home with them." The experienced caseworker stated.

"Hi boys." Will spoke first, sticking out his hand and kneeling down in front of the sacred boys.

"Hi." They answered in unison.

It was Henry who broke the ice first and stepped up. "Hi, I'm Henry! I'm your new brother!" He was excited to speak and bounced back and forth. "I gots you some presents!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cars handing them to the boys.

"Do you have a backyard?" Hank asked, taking the care in his hand.

"Yes, and a front yard!" Henry explained. "And we play outside all the time with mom and dad."

"Would you like to come see it?" JJ spoke up, taking her child's lead. "We just got a new swingset for you to play on." She offered and smiled when Ellis nodded, but Hank hesitated.

"You can come too," JJ kneeled in front of him and offered him her hand.

Hank stared at it for a moment, wondering if his dream was actually coming true. Did someone actually want him and his brother? They looked nice enough, and sounded nice enough. "Do you have blankets?" He asked.

"Yes, we have a lot of blankets. You can pick out whichever one you want."

Hank bit his lip. "Do you have hot dogs?"

JJ laughed. "Of course, and mac and cheese, and cookies, and hamburgers."

"Do you have water?"

"We have everything at the house you will ever need. I promise." JJ told him. "And if there is anything you need that we don't have, we will make sure you get it."

Hank stared at her some more, this woman was promising her everything he had dreamt of, and his brother could come too! He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest just like brave Ellis did, before taking the woman's hand. "Lets go home." He told her.

"I think I would love that." JJ stood, happy. She had a complete family, three boys, and Will. And right at that moment, her life was perfect.


	2. Ellis

**A/N: WOW! I did not expect the support I got for this story! It was only supposed to be a one shot, but I had so many requests to continue it, that I had no choice but to continue this! Now, tell me if you know what is going on with Hank! And too anyone who has this particular condition, I did my best to write this, if you have any advice on how to continue with it and make it more realistic, please PM me. I did not YET specify what is going on with Hank, but dropped so many hints!**

**Thank you and ENJOY!**

Hank sat in his new bed, his bunk bed, and traced his finger over the superhero's decorating the warm blanket. How had Jennifer and Well known that he loves super heroes? He looked around his room, his and Ellis' room; toys were everywhere, new clothes hung in the closet, they each had their own beds. Ellis had taken the top bunk, which was fine by Hank, he liked the bottom bunk, it was easier to get into in case someone started fighting, or came and tried to hit him. He hadn't been in the house for long; only a night, but he already knew he had found his safe place.

"Ellis?" He whispered, hoping his brother was still awake.

"Ya?" Before Hank knew it, Ellis had slid next to him, underneath the superhero sheets. Ellis had always been there to protect him, make sure he was okay, that his needs were taken care of. Ellis might have only been three minutes older than him, but Hank thought of him as a much bigger brother.

"You already told me about our room and the toys.. can you tell me about them?"

"Sure!" Ellis reached over for his brother's hand, and grabbed Hank's bear, placing it against his little brother's chest. "There's Jennifer. She is really pretty, she has yellow hair just like ours, and big eyes. She's kinda short, her smile makes you want to smile. Will has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is taller than Jennifer.."

"And Henry?"

"Henry is a bit taller than us, his hair is long and yellow. He runs really fast!" Ellis explained, trying to recall all the details he could.

Hank smiled. "They sound really nice.."

Ellis hugged his brother. "They are. I think they love us, they tell us that every night.."

"You said we have toys and clothes here.."

"Uh huh!" Ellis jumped off the bed and looked for something to place in his brother's hand. He found a toy and carried the box over to his brother. "They got us toys we can both play with!"

He placed something squishy in his brother's hands. "Can you feel it?"

"What is it?" Hank asked, fingering the new texture.

Ellis shrugged. "Henry said it's called Playdough.." He took it from his brother's hands and placed something else there. "It's a ball, Hank! And it's big and it makes noise so that you can play now, too!"

Hank smiled. "I can play?"

"Yes! Here, let's try." Ellis flipped the switch and the ball made a small beeping sound. "Can you hear it?" He asked, and waited for his brother to nod. "Okay, when it gets louder you know it's coming closer!"

"Okay.." He had never played catch before, Hank was scared.

"Okay, hold out your arms." Ellis aimed the ball straight for his brother's outstretched arms, determined for him to catch it. "Here it comes!" He gently tossed it. "Now!" He hollered and laughed hard when his brother caught it. "You did it, Hank! You caught the ball!"

Hank smiled, proud of himself. Here in his new home, in his new bed, in his new life, he had caught his first ball. "Ellis. I think I like it here!"


	3. Pool

**A/N: Wow, this story has been BY FAR my most popular! Thank you all! Enjoy!**

Hank was mad. No, not mad, he was livid! They actually expected him to clean up his room? His foster mom and dad had never asked such a thing! No, they did everything for him, never did he have to clean up his room. Or anything for that matter.

But Jennifer and Will were persistant. According to them, he had made the mess, now he had to clean it up. So, he sat at the table with his arms crossed, a defiant frown plastered on his face.

He would show them.

They had said he wasen't allowed to get up from the chair, unless it was to go clean up his room. Fine. He just wouldn't get up from the chair!

And then he heard the sound of his brothers laughing. They sounded like they were having fun. And while he couldn't see what was going on, he could definatnly hear it. And it sounded like a lot of fun- fun he wasen't having.

"Hank?" Jennifer's voice called to him, and he turned towards her general direction. "Ellis and Henry are getting ready to go swimming." She began. "I would love for you to go with them.."

"Then let me go." He pouted. Oh! To go swimming! It had always been one of his dreams, he had done it once before, but it was a baby pool, and that didn't count. All he could do was sit there, his other mom and dad wouldn't help him walk in the water and he couldn't swim. So he simply sat in the cold water and listened to his brother splash about.

"You know you have to clean your room first." Jennifer told him, refusing to back down.

"I can't!" He shouted, growing increasingly frustrated.

"Why not?" Her voice remained calm, and even though he yelled, he noticed that Jennifer didn't yell back. "Tell me why not, Hank."

He sighed, his anger at Jennifer completly gone. "Because I can't see anything."

"That hasen't stopped you from playing with your toys, or eating, or getting ready for bed." Jennifer explained. "Hank, just because you can't see, dosen't mean you are helpless."

"What does helpless mean?"

"It means not able to do anything for yourself. Which, you can do. Tell me something you can do for yourself?" JJ asked, smiling as she watched the cogs in her son's mind begin to turn.

Hank sat in his chair for a bit, thinking. "I can get dressed."

"Uh huh." JJ encourged as she finished cleaning the kichen.

"I can… put on my seatbelt!" His voice was getting a higher pitch, suddenly realaizing what he could do. "And help you make cookies!"

"So, why can't you clean up your room?"

And she had him, Hank even knew that Jennifer got him. Darn it! "I don't know how.."

"Well," Hank felt Jennifer grab him up in her arms. "That's my job to teach you how to do that. What do you say?"

Hank hestiated then laughed. "Then, I get to go swimming?"

"As long as you promise me, you will not say the words I can't anymore."

"I promise, Jennifer!"

"Good! Then lets go clean up, and we willl meet everyone at the pool!"

Hank nearly skipped down the hall, his old mom and dad never told him all the good things he could do! The always made him sit still so that he wouldn't bother them. Now, Jennifer and Will refused to allow him to do that, they made sure he was treated just like everyone else. And he loved it.

**A/N: The boys get to meet the team in the next chapter!**


	4. Party

**A/N: Enjoy! And yes, I will elaborate more on the team and the boys in the next few chapter!**

"Jennifer," Ellis approached JJ, nervous. Today was a big day, a very big day, and Ellis had to not only take care of himself, but also look out for Hank.

"Hank?" JJ smiled down at her little boy, trying not to giggle at his seriousness. She knew he was worried about the upcoming party, he had been since she had first told him about it two nights ago. He refused to tell her why he was scared, and frankly, even refused to admit he was afraid.

"Jennifer. I know that when we meet new people, we are 'posed to look our best." Ellis began. "So I wanted to see if we could go and get a tie for me and Hank?" He shuffled his feet on the ground, nervous to look up.

JJ crouched down so that she was eye level with her son. "You are correct, sir." She ruffled his hair. "But this meeting today, is just a party. A family party. And they would love you even if you wore your pajamas to the party! However, if you think it's important for you to wear a tie, I think we have just enough time to run out and get one."

Ellis' eyes went wide. "Just you and me?" He tried to contain his excitement. Screw the tie, now he was excited he got to spend some alone time with Jennifer.

JJ laughed. "Just you and me. Go get your shoes on, and we will run to the store."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry watched the window with growing excitement. Not one, but ALL of his aunts and uncles were coming over! And Jack! Jack was coming over to play, too. Wow, what a day. Balloons, and decorations flooded the house, his mom and dad had cooked a lot of good food- especially his favorite: mac and cheese!

And when he saw the first car pull up, he couldn't contain his excitement anymore and he rushed out the door to see HIS aunts and uncles.

Six and a half hours later, JJ and Will watched as all three of their boys, and little Jack slept on the entertainment room floor. A sudden thunderstorm and abruptly ended any outdoor plans; and Reid, Morgan and Rossi had jumped in immediately to save the day. The three men and the four boys had designed a meticulous sheet and pillow fort, one that even had a secret entrance! It had kept all of them busy for a good few hours, the men planning every in and out, how to design the inside to prevent the dreaded cave in, and most importantly, how to make sure that the fort could stand the constant beating from four boys.

The boys had spent that time enjoying a pillow fight, tackling the men, jumping on the collapsed fort and overall demolishing and rebuilding the thing.

In the end, it was Rossi who had the idea to have the boys go in search of eight pillows, seven blankets, and six movies. When the boys returned with the requested items, Rossi gave them another to do list: five toys, four water bottles, three of their favorite snacks, two flashlights and one special thing each boy wanted to bring.

The scavenger hunt alone had worn out the boys, and by the time they returned with their special item, they were almost too exhausted to help make the last of the fort. In the end, it was left up to the men to fix it up for them.

The four boys didn't even make it halfway through the first movie before they all fell asleep in their tent. The three agents barely made it downstairs before they crashed out on the couch.

"Hotch, he's fine, just let him stay the night." JJ whispered as she and the team looked in on the sleeping kids. It wasn't often that they got to see such peace and when they did, they enjoyed every moment of it.

"JJ, I don't want him to bother you.." Hotch replied

"Hotch, he ain't no bother." Will pressed, "The boys are having a blast. It's their first slumber party- their first friend."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Alright, you two get babysitting duty tonight. Call me if he is any trouble."

"Seriously, Hotch?" JJ laughed "They haven't moved and I doubt any of them will wake up until late tomorrow. Rossi, Morgan and Reid wore them out." JJ paused and glanced one more time in at the kids. The house was a mess, the boys were filthy dirty, her carpets were swamped with dirt, mud, and toys. And she couldn't be happier.


	5. Favorite

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.**

Henry crossed his arms as he laid in his Spiderman themed bed. He was so mad! It was supposed to be his bedtime routine, his mom and dad came in and read him a book, and tucked him in. Nobody ever told him he was going to have to share.

But now, now everything was different.

It seemed as though Hank and Ellis took all his parents' time, that they no longer had time for him. Suddenly, it went from him being the only one getting their attention, to the twins getting most of it. And Henry was not happy. Not one bit.

He had thought and thought about what he could do; he had spent an entire ten minutes thinking about it. And finally, he had it. It was his only option. He got dressed and grabbed his backpack, stuffing his favorite things inside. His book he was reading for his book report, the three dollars he had left over from his birthday, a pair of socks, and a Snickers bar he had saved since Halloween.

He quickly wiped a tear from his eye, he was a grown man now; and Hank and Ellis need his mom and dad more than he did. He couldn't be selfish, he had to let his brothers have his parents now.

Henry found his slippers, the big kid ones, the ones that were green and black, not his favorite ones that looked like sharks, before grabbing his backpack and quietly slipping out his bedroom door.

He had made it to the living room, he knew his parents were still up, he saw the lights on and heard their voices. But he couldn't pay attention to that- he had a goal and had to get out that door. He had almost made it when he heard his mom's voice calling him.

"Are you running away?" JJ looked at her first baby, rubbing her hands dry on a dish towel. "Because I was hoping you would sit and watch a movie with me?"

"I am running away, I am never coming back." Henry told her, not able to look his mother in the eye.

"Well, I am going to miss you." She smiled at him. "Are you going to go get a job?"

"I don't need a job." He argued.

"Well you need money if you are going to take care of yourself.."

He looked at her puzzled for a moment. "I have everything I need."

JJ couldn't help but grin at her little boy. "Henry, I know you're upset about your brothers.."

"I am not upset.." He countered

"But you are still my baby boy. My first born son, my sidekick."

Henry looked away and blushed. "Am I your favorite?" He asked softly, now desperately wanting a hug from mom.

"Henry, do you know who my favorite child is?" She looked at him, with tears in his eyes. "My favorite child is whoever is standing in front of me."

Henry couldn't stand it anymore, he began sobbing and soon felt himself wrapped in his mother's arms. The best place to be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"How are your boys?" Rossi asked as JJ rode copilot in the bureau issued SVU.

JJ smiled. "Good, learning to share their time between Will and me." She had left for a case that morning, and currently the team was in Seattle chasing a serial rapist.

"It'll take some time, but.." He glanced over at JJ just in time to see the texting young man behind the wheel of a F350 barrell into the passenger side of the SUV.

And the last thing Rossi saw before he lost consciousness, was JJ's body being thrown violently forward, and back again- blood smearing what remained of the inside of the car. Then, there was nothing.


	6. Wreck

A/N: Enjoy! ALSO, because I keep getting PM's about this, so this is kind of a spoiler for this story: this is not a character death story! Take it as you will!

Elizabeth Simon had known the accident was bad as soon as the call had gone out; the operator had immediately called it a code three, meaning lights and sirens were warranted. She and her partner, Logan, had only been advised that a serious MVA had occurred on a busy street, and that they had three possible injuries.

Walking up to the scene, Elizabeth knew there had to be injuries, there was most likely fatalities.

"Crud." She muttered to herself. She glanced over to see Logan approaching the semi damaged truck- already talking to whoever was inside. Apparently, they were okay. Elizabeth would take the obviously totalled black suburban. The massive truck had demolished the passenger side, there was no possible way for her to even get to that side until the fire department was able to pry the truck away.

She knelt down by the driver's side and dropped her bag before reaching inside. She found two people, a male driver, and a female passenger. She didn't need to even try and speak to the passenger, Elizabeth knew she was out cold. The man, however, was a different story. He groaned when she reached for a pulse and instinctively turned towards her.

When Elizabeth saw him reach for his hip, a gun on his hip, she immediately jumped back and called for the police officer. She loved her job, she loved helping people, but she was sure as heck not going to be shot trying to help someone.

"Beth?" Leonard came rushing over, concerned over what had rattled the experienced paramedic.

"He's got a gun, reaching for it." She explained, more than happy to step back and let the police handle it.

Leonard nodded and slowly walked behind the car, wanting to get an idea who he was dealing with. When he saw the plates, he relaxed a bit.

"Agent?" He spoke to Rossi, Leonard's gun still out just in case. Slowly, he bent down and on the ground, he reached in and was able to remove the gun from the man's holster. "Agent, my name is Leonard. I'm with the PD here, I've taken your sidearm, but only so the paramedic can help you. Do you understand?"

Rossi nodded, "Ya. Get me out of here." He ordered as the world slowly came back into focus. "What happened?"

A new voice spoke. "Looks like a car accident. Hang in there, we will have you out in a second." Beth whispered, snapping the collar around his neck.

"How's JJ?" Rossi tried to turn his head but quickly found that he any movement caused pain.

"She's breathing." It was all she could say truthfully. "We are working on her."

Five minutes later, Beth smiled as she watched the man being loaded into the ambulance.

Now, it was all hands on deck for the woman trapped inside. Beth climbed back into the mangled and cringed.

"JJ?" She used the title the man had used, and was not surprised when she got no response. So, Beth turned her attention to what she did best, saving a life.

They were halfway through the rescue, multiple IVs had been started, and an oxygen mask had been placed over JJ's face; they were having a difficult time getting JJ safely out of the vehicle. As much as she hated to admit it, Beth was getting nervous. JJ, for the most part was stable, but the longer she remained trapped, the worse it was for her body.

"Beth? How is she doing?" Leonard peaked his head inside.

Beth shrugged. "Stable for now, but we need to get her out."

"Working on it, give us another forty-five minutes."

Beth nodded, there was no point in getting angry, they were doing everything they could. She sat there, monitoring vitals when she noticed JJ beginning to move.

"JJ?" She moved as close as she could to the young woman. "JJ, my name is Beth. Can you open your eyes?" Beth smiled when the woman did open her eyes a bit and then suddenly cried out in pain. "JJ?"

"My leg.." The woman cried.

Crud. Had Beth missed something? It had been dark and the truck's damage prevented her from seeing everything.

"Okay. Hold on." Beth crawled a bit further into the SUV, and looked down at the woman's legs. "Leonard!" She called. They needed to get her out now; there was no more time. This woman didn't need to be trapped, she needed an OR, and she needed it immediately.

"JJ, take deep breaths. You are going to be okay." Beth whispered, running her hand on the woman's shoulder. "JJ, are you an FBI agent?"

JJ nodded, "Yes."

"Where are you based?" Beth was desperately trying to distract the poor woman.

"Quantico.."

"Tell me about your family."

Beth noticed it instantly, as if a huge burden had been lifted when JJ began talking about her family. "I have three boys." She whispered. "Henry, Hank and Ellis. My husband and I just adopted Hank and Ellis." She groaned in pain, forcing herself to focus on her family. She no longer heard Beth's voice, but kept talking anyway.

Beth knew this was bad, JJ was mumbling, talking still, but her words were not making sense, she was slurring, drifting in and out of conciousness And there was nothing more Beth could do until JJ was free from the car.


	7. Henry

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

Henry sat at his desk, his right hand in his hand as he stared at the difficult spelling test in front of him. These were hard words; but he knew he knew them, he just had to remember them. His mom and dad had worked on these words when he first got the spelling list on Monday. Everyday, they did the words-practiced saying them, spelling them, and understanding them. He had never missed a word on a spelling test- his teacher even called him the spelling champion. A nickname Henry was determined to defend.

The word his teacher had just called out was "another" and Henry was struggling to remember just how to spell it; thankfully the principal had come in and was speaking to his teacher, giving Henry and his classmates a bit longer to ponder the spelling.

It had just clicked with him, that he was missing the "o" when he looked up to see both the principal and Ms. Hash staring at him, Ms. Hash looked like she was crying.

And even though he was young; Henry knew what had happened. He knew his mom worked a dangerous job, that she could get hurt one day, and his little heart began racing as the two adults walked over to him.

"Henry." Ms. Hash began.

Henry shook his head, telling himself not to cry. "Your Aunt Penelope is coming, she needs to take you home." Ms. Hash spoke softly to him.

"I.." He didn't want this, he needed to make it stop. "I am not done with my test."

Ms. Hash smiled at him. "Henry, you are still my spelling champion, don't worry about your test, okay? Your brothers are going to meet you, but you need to go, now." She helped him back his backpack, Henry looking down- he knew all of his friends were staring at him.

"Is it my mom?" He looked directly at Mr. O'Neil, the principal, hoping they could talk man-to-man and that Mr. O'Neill would be honest with him.

"Yes, Henry." Mr. O'Neill answered. "Your dad just called me and asked me to get you and your brothers out of class."

Henry looked around at his friends, his teacher and asked the question. He would have to take care of his brothers and wanted to know the answer. "Did she die?"

Mr. O'Neill stared at the young boy, and swallowed the lump in his throat. A lot of his kids' parents were members of law enforcement, and he was always amazed at the strength these kids had. They always seemed to understand that their parent was doing something that could get them hurt; and always seemed to expect the worse.

"No. She was just hurt." Will had not gone into a lot of details, but had mentioned that JJ had been critically injured and was being rushed to the ER.

Henry nodded and walked with Mr. O'Neil out of the classroom and down the hall. He had to be brave now; the last thing he wanted was his two little brothers to be scared.

As he entered the big office, he saw Hank and Ellis sitting on the bench, quietly.

"Hi guys." Henry sat down next to them.

"Henry?" Hank spoke up, listening for the sound of his big brother's voice.

"It's okay guys, Aunt P is coming to take us home." He tried to keep fear out of his voice.

"Why?" Hank asked.

Henry hesitated and wanted to lie to tell them everything was okay; but then he remembered how he had hoped Mr. O'Neill had been honest with him; now it was Henry's turn to be honest with his brothers. They were looking up to him.

"Do you remember when mom told us what she does for a job?" He reached into Hank's backpack and pulled out the small, comforting object, slipping it into Hank's hands. "She works for the FBI.."

"She catches the bad guys!" Ellis bounced in the seat.

"Ya, and sometimes the bad guys want to fight back. Mr. O'Neil told me that mom got hurt today."

"What happened?" Ellis' voice dropped.

"Hey boys!" Garcia bounded into the room. "Let me sign you out and we can blow this popsicle stand."

"Aunt P. Is mom okay?" Hank's voice caused Garcia to stop moving all together and she knelt down in front of the three sacred boys.

"I just got a phone call from Uncle Hotch. Your mom is going to be just fine, her leg is broken and she has to have an operation on it. She'll be in the hospital for a few days, and then she gets to come home."

"We still have a mom?" Hank asked.

Garcia reached over and pulled him into her arms. "Yes, you still have a mom."


	8. Will

**A/N: This chapter is really about Will! Thanks for your support!**

"Will." The annoyance was clearly evident in JJ's voice as he lifted her out of the SUV. "I can do this by myself."

"I would love to see you try, doll." He smiled down at her as Morgan covered her with a blanket to protect her against the biting cold. Will knew she couldn't, not right then anyway. Her right leg was covered in a hard cast that stretched from her toes all the way up to her hip.

"I'm not an invalid." She grumbled, leaning herself into Will's chest, yawning as the pain meds began kicking in.

"Oh, we know that princess." Morgan had come along to help get JJ settled back at home. She had been in the hospital for just over a week now- the accident doing a tremendous amount of damage to her leg. The surgeon could only explain it as one of the most horrific leg trauma's he had ever seen and quickly added that JJ was lucky that they had been able to save it. At first, the surgeon had even considered amputation but by some miracle was able to save it.

Now, she was sporting a bright pink cast that ran from the tips of her toes all the way up to her hip. She was unable to even put her leg down and under strict doctors orders not to bear any weight. And of course, Will and Morgan had been in the hospital room to overhear the conversation. Try as she might, JJ had no way out of this one, she was stuck.

"Before we get in there," Will stopped and nodded towards the house. "You know you are going to be ambushed. I promise, I have been feeding them, bathing them, getting them to school." Will smiled. "But they cannot wait to see you. So the couch or bed?"

JJ giggled. "The couch is fine."

"That means you cannot cheat and crawl to bed!" Will knew her to well.

"I won't, I just want to see my boys."

And as soon as the door was opened, JJ watched as they were nearly tackled to the ground. Thank God for Morgan who acted as a barricade and grabbed all three boys in his arms and carried them away, allowing for Will to get JJ inside and to safety.

"MOM!" JJ heard three distinct voices calling for her as Will passed the couch and headed towards the master bedroom.

"Will!" JJ knew what he was doing, he had thought ahead of her.

"You're serious?" Will looked at her as he walked into the bedroom and gently set her down on the bed. "I know you better then you think, JJ. I close my eyes for a second and you would be trying to clean the house." He reached into her drawer and grabbed JJ's favorite pajamas.

Three hours later, Will watched as JJ, Hank, Ellis and Henry slept soundly in their king sized bed. JJ in the middle, the boys piled around her. They had fallen asleep watching Toy Story, the boys more than happy to have their mother home.

He couldn't move them, they were all so comfortable. So Will grabbed the spare blanket before going to Henry's room, and curling up on the small twin bed, making sure he had the baby monitor set up. If JJ even thought about getting up, he'd hear her.

His next eight weeks would be dedicated to making sure JJ was waited on hand and foot. And he couldn't wait to spend the time with her.


	9. Camp

**A/N: Thanks for hanging with me!**

Ellis's eyes went wide as the small family pulled onto the massive campgrounds. The three boys were going to summer camp, and while Henry was ecstatic, Ellis was a bit more reserved. Sure, Will had told them about all the activities that would be going on, everything from fishing and hiking, to arts and crafts and cooking!

"Look! There's the pool, oh wow, Mom, look, they have a jumpy thing!" Henry shirked as he nearly bounced out of his seat.

JJ laughed from the front seat, "I see that. Ellis do you see it?" She asked her younger son, knowing the little boy was scared. When he didn't answer, JJ turned to see him looking down, and away from her. She knew exactly what was wrong.

JJ waited until Will parked the car and helped the other two boys out before she spoke to Ellis.

"Ellis, I know you are scared.."

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to leave you alone. Your leg is still broken and you need help getting food and cleaning up and.." He stuttered.

"Ellis, Will will be at home to help me and while I appreciate you wanting to help, I want you to enjoy your summer break from school. I get to go back to the doctor tomorrow and see if the cast can come off." She watched as Will, Henry and Hank trotted up to the main cabin before she spoke again. "Ellis, I promise you, that everyday, Will and I will be here to pick you and your brothers up. You will come home with us. Everyday at 4:00, we will be here."

A lone tear rolled down the little boys cheek, how did she always know what he was thinking about. "Then why are you sending me away?"

"I'm not, Ellis. I want you to experience summer camp and I want you to get comfortable being away from Will and I. I want you to make friends, and I want you to learn to trust that I am always here for you."

Ellis sniffled a bit then looked up at JJ. "What about Hank? He can't seeing anything."

"That's why Will and I chose this camp! There are other blind children here, that way Ellis can make friends too."

"Do you trust them not to hurt him?"

And that was when JJ's heart broke. "Ellis, I do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ellis' was so tired that Sean, his camp counselor, gave him a piggy back ride all the way back to the main cabin.

"Wake up little man, it's time to go home!" The sixteen year old counselor laughed as Ellis was barely able to walk he was so exhausted.

"Mom here?" Ellis yawned, looking around for the familiar car.

"I'm right here, Ellis." He turned at the sound of her voice and leaped into her arms, completely forgetting about the cast that had been shortened to cover just above her knee. He hit her with such force, that Sean reached over and caught JJ, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Here," Sean reached down and grabbed Ellis' belonging and helped JJ walk to the car. "Don't need you getting hurt again."

JJ laughed. "How was his day?" She was grateful for the teen who had taken Ellis from her arms and placed him in the booster seat. As much as she hated to admit it, the one thing that her broken leg had taught her was that she did need help.

"He did great! He is my little buddy! He was a bit worried at first but quickly warmed up. The boys named their group the Turtles group." JJ rolled her eyes, of course a group of boys would do that, his favorite show, after all was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

JJ laughed. "Thanks, we will see you tomorrow." She waved at the teen as she saw Will approaching, almost having to drag her other two sons.

Thirty minutes later, JJ and Will laid in bed together, laughing. The camp had been a great idea and thanks to Rossi, Hank got to join as well. Rossi had called the local children's hospital and offered to pay for all the seeing impaired children to attend camp, all so that Hank could meet someone battling the same condition.

"Do it again, tomorrow?" Will leaned in for a kiss, almost as exhausted as the boys.

"Always."


	10. Baby Star

**A/N: Bedtime for Baby Star is the book at the end, by Lauren Tingling.**

"You are not my real mom!" Ellis screamed in fury at JJ as they stood in the kitchen. "You are not my mom!" His cheeks were red, tears were falling down his cheeks and he had balled his hands into fists. The caseworker had warned JJ and Will about Ellis' explosive attitude and had told her that more then once, they had to call the police.

"No, Ellis, I am not." JJ remained calm, allowing her son to vent, watching for any of the warning signs of him escalating. Will had called the psychiatrist and was waiting for a call back.

"So you cannot tell me what to do, only my mom can do that!"

JJ bit her lip, wanting so badly to explain to him what his mother had done, but she knew that would only add gasoline to the fire. "So, tell me what you want me here for Ellis?" She asked.

Ellis stopped and looked at her, it was almost as if he had just hit a brick wall. "What do you want me to do?" She pressed.

"I.."

"Okay, lets try it this way. What does a mom do?"

"She loves me.." He felt his anger start to ebb, his fists slowly became unbilled.

"What else?"

"Gives me food and water and a place to sleep." He was no longer yelling, now he was feeling almost sad.

"Anything else?" JJ moved slowly towards her son, happy to see the outburst calming.

Ellis chewed his lip. He knew what JJ had done, and he was upset with himself. ""Gives me whatever I want." He tried.

"Okay, so now you tell me, what does a son do for a mother?"

Ellis' eyes went wide, he had fully expected her to say she had done all of the things he had listed as a mother and use the "I told you so" approach. But she didn't- and it surprised him.

"I am supposed to love you," which he did. "And help you with chores.." His anger was completely gone.

"And Ellis, you do all of that. I love you, and take care of you, I give you food and water and a place to sleep." She reached for him and pulled him into her arms. "But I know that you miss your real mom and I know that I can never replace her. It's okay to still love her, it's okay to miss her, and it's okay that she is your mom." JJ felt her son shake in her arms. "But I hope that I can share her son with her, is that okay?" She asked, hearing the phone ring, knowing it was the psychiatrist.

"JJ?" He whispered. "Is that the doctor?"

"I think so, bud. Why?"

"Please don't send me to the hospital, I promise, I'll be good."

JJ smiled and rocked him in her arms. "Ellis, I used to read Henry a story every night. Can I tell it to you?"

"Will Henry be mad?"

"No, Ellis. Your big brother gave it to me on the night you and Hank came home. He told me to read it to you when you got scared." JJ picked him up and carried him to the couch. The outburst and exhausted the little boy, she held him tightly as she told him the memorized story.

"Once there was a baby star.

He lived up near the sun.

And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have fun.

He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh-so-bright.

And he said, "Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight."

And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said,

"No matter where you go, no matter where you are,

no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far,

I'll love you forever,

because you're always

my baby star."


	11. Let Her Cry

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

"Agent Jareau, do you have kids?" JJ glared at the man currently sitting in front of her.

"That's not why I am here." JJ kept her voice even, even as the man- their main suspect tried to gain control.

"No, you are here because six little boys have disappeared over the past few months and for some reason, you think I am the one who did it." He smiled at her, his yellow teeth showing.

"I'm here, because I know you did it." JJ responded.

He nodded at her. "How old are they, Agent Jareau?" He tapped his fingers on the table, taking much joy in the fear he saw in the agent's face. He knew she could hide it, and he gave her credit, she was doing a damn good job. But he was just as good at his own job.

"They are not involved in this." Her mind flashed to her three little boys, probably just getting home from school.

"I like your necklace." He pointed to it. "Three kids, huh?" He fixated his glance on the charms dangling from the woman's neck. "Birthstones, do you have a set of twins?" He smiled as he watched the agent slowly lose control over her emotions. "And another one, another little boy? I bet they all look just like you, blonde hair and blue eyes. Are they young?"

Had it not been for Morgan racing into the room, their suspect may have found himself with another black eye. "You are nothing but a coward." JJ breathed heavy.

"You are the one who hit me, Agent Jareau."

"And you are the one who killed six little boys." She growled, unable to maintain any aspect of objectivity.

The man nodded. "You're lucky you caught me. If your little boys look anything like you, they might have been next."

And with that, Hotch and Morgan had to drag the upset mother out of the interview room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JJ raced into her house, dumping her bag on the ground as she headed for each of her boys.

"JJ?" Will jumped up from the couch, concerned at his wife's demeanor. "JJ?" He followed her into Henry's room and immediately, his heart broke. His wife was on the floor, her son in her arms, the little boy completely unaware of the tears that fell from his mother's cheeks onto his own.

"Oh, JJ." Will walked in and slowly sat beside her. He could only do the one thing he knew to do. With slow hands, he reached over and brought her into his arms. And simply let her cry.


	12. Gymnastics

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, I am borderline obsessed with 200.**

JJ watched her young son as he seemed to be able to perform all the skills with ease. She had enrolled all three boys in gymnastics just a month before; and while Henry and Hank did well, it was Ellis who excelled in the sport.

When JJ had first signed the boys up for the sport, Will had been less than enthusiastic about it; but after the first night, when all three boys came home and slept through the night, he had not said another word about a "girls sport."

They had tried the other sports, football had not worked well, and neither had karate. Gymnastics had been recommended to them by their pediatrician, something about building confidence. It had worked tremendously for all three boys, but the impact the sport had had on Ellis was something JJ couldn't believer.

They had all started out in the "Rocketmen!" class, a class for beginners, Ellis had almost immediatly been advanced to the "Twisters" class, and now today, the advanced class. "The Men." JJ couldn't be more proud.

As she watched her son she couldn't believe how far he had come. The little boy she had picked up that day was so angry, so upset and so scared. In just seven short months he had blossomed, and was now a straight A student, a leader and now a talented gymnast.

She focused on each of her boys and their individual talents in the class.

Henry was full of energy and was bounding back and forth between the trampoline and the high bar. "MOM! Watch!" He screamed excitedly. She nodded as he did the difficult seat drop on the trampoline before proudly landing on his feet!

JJ shot him a thumbs up sign as he finished his skill set. Her eyes then went to Hank. Hank who the gym had provided a personal coach for him all while including him in the class activities. JJ watched as the coach guided his hands onto the bar and helped him lift his legs into a straddle position. The look on her son's face was one that sent tears into JJs eyes.

But when she saw Ellis, saw him watching the coach doing some kind of back flip and then simply being able to do it, she knew Ellis was more than just an average gymnast. The boy was good. JJ's mouth dropped as he continued to be able to simply watch a skill be performed and then without any hesitation able to complete it.

When she saw more coaches gather around Ellis, JJ's interest piqued even more. What was going on? One coach grabbed him and took him to the bars where without any effort, Ellis was able to pull himself up and over the bar, how he was able to easily tumble and complete a set of skills.

And when JJ saw Ellis grin with excitement and pride, she knew something big had just happened.

"Agent Jareau." She turned to see the owner of the gym, Scott, sticking his hand out to her. "It's great to see you, I was wondering if we could talk privately?"

JJ looked at him, then back to her sons. "Sure."

She followed him into a decorated office, trophies stood proudly as metals hung from the wall. "Agent Jareau." Scott began.

"JJ. Its JJ." She explained.

"Ma'am, your son, Ellis. We've been watching him for the past month and he has exactly what we look for in a gymnast." He reached behind him and handed JJ a thick packet of paper. "We would love for Ellis to join our highly selective competitive team."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know JJ." Will looked through the paperwork. "This is awfully intense for a kid."

"I know, Will. But Ellis is good, really, really good." JJ explained as she finished the dishes. "And I think it can something great for him,"

"Competitive gymnastics? Are you ready for the injuries that come with this? It isn't an easy sport, JJ."

"Are you talking about me?" Both JJ and Will turned at the sound of Ellis' voice.

"We are talking about gymnastics." Will held out his hands. "Coach Scott wants you to be on their special team."

Ellis' eyes went wide. "Me? They picked me?" His mouth hung open in complete surprise. "Can I do it?"

Will and JJ looked at each other and nodded, seeing how excited the young boy was. "Of course, son." Will hugged him.

"I love you guys! Thanks mom and dad!"

And while Ellis didn't pick up on it, JJ did. For the first time, he had called her mom.


	13. Pizza

**A/N: Thanks for staying with me! If you have any suggestions of a chapter idea, let me know and I will try and write it :)**

Henry stared at Reid, daring the woman to make a move. "I dares ya!" Henry growled. His team was depending on him, he was the last man standing! It was all riding on his shoulders now; he had to do it! He was the oldest brother, and he was not about to let his team lose to two grown ups.

"I double dares ya." Garcia growled back, arching her eyebrows and she took cover behind the couch. She looked around, her one teammate laid sprawled out of the floor, a Nerf dart stuck to his arm. He was out, and now it was up to her.

Ellis laid next to Reid, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought not to laugh. Reid had taken him down with a creative pillow gun launch, and had promptly fallen victim to a Nerf bullet by a renegade Hank.

Garcia, seizing her moment and used the laser gun that would beep when it connected with the tiny vest Hank was wearing. One shot and one beep and three were down.

Now, it was between her and Henry. An epic showdown, winner takes all event. This was for the pizza for dinner and who got to choose the toppings. Team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles voted for candy and pepperoni flavored pizza, while Team Losers (as the boys had named them) wanted a more traditional approach. Anchovies.

"Henry." Ellis peeked open his eyes to give his brother a hint. "She's a girl, we cannot lose to a girl!"

"Oh, just a girl huh?" Garcia asked then jumped out from behind the couch, screaming maniacally at the boys as she did a classic football player roll out into the open. Seeing her sudden reaction, all three boys screamed back and took off running. dropping their Nerf guns to the floor.

"RUN!" Henry had declared, forgetting his brothers as he took off skidding around the corner in his socks.

"Henry…" He heard Garcia calling his name, taunting him. He knew it was a trick, but his curiosity got the better of him. "BAhahaha!" Garcia laughed when she saw Henry peek around the corner. "Surrender." She helped up her lipstick tube to Hank's lips as the young boy squirmed and giggled in her arms.

"Henry." Henry turned at the sound of Ellis' voice, Uncle Spence had some of mom's mud gunk she put on her face and was poised to lather the nasty stuff all over Hank. It was over.

Henry dropped his Nerf gun and put his hands in the air as Garcia let out a loud cackle.

"Anchovies it is boys!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JJ and Will returned home just before midnight, Will holding JJ's hand as they approached their door step.

"You think the boys are okay?" It was the first night the couple had spent away from the boys since bringing the twins home.

"The boys?" Will kissed her on the tip of her nose. "The boys are fine. They aren't the ones I am worried about."

What the couple found when they walked in, nearly sent them to their knees laughing. Not only were the boys fast asleep on the couch but Garcia and Reid were long gone too.

"So much for making it through the night."JJ laughed and tucked a blanket around her boys. She left them all there, a giant slumber party. It was as if she had become a mother to two more kids.

"Good night guys." Will laughed as he escorted his beautiful wife up the stairs, smiling the entire time.


	14. Santa

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I am not happy with this chapter, but did my best. Enjoy:**

"Are they down?" JJ smiled as she saw her husband walk back into the family room. He looked exhausted and JJ couldn't help but giggle as she collapsed onto the couch next to her.

"Finally." Will closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife. She had pulled off a miracle; she had made it home on Christmas Eve. She had been gone for almost two weeks and until that morning it was looking as though she would be stuck Orlando for the families first Christmas. But the team had pushed hard and made the arrest in time for them all to board the jet and get home.

"Thank you, Will." JJ put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being my family."

Will nodded then playfully swatted her. "Your welcome, now Santa is coming and Santa forgot to wrap the mass of gifts that have stockpiled in our bedroom."

JJ rolled her eyes, before kissing him on the cheek. "None of them are wrapped, are they?"

"Not a one."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As her boys ripped open their presents, squealing with joy at each new toy, JJ couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had had with Ellis the night before. He had broken her heart.

"Okay,boys. Time to get to bed." She told them turning off the movie they had been watching. "Santa will be here soon and.."

"Santa isn't coming." She heard Ellis say softly as her other two sons scrambled away.

"What do you mean, Ellis?" She asked him, already knowing it would be heartbreaking.

"He has never come before." Ellis looked away. "Why should he come tonight? People always say if I am good, Santa will come. I've been good all year, I've never been bad, and he has never come. Hank thinks he is coming, so I am going to give him my old toy. I don't want him to be sad. And I made something for Henry.."

JJ bit her lip, anything to stop her from crying. Instead, she reached for her son and pulled him into her arms. "Ellis. I want you to listen to me and listen well. I promise you, Santa will be here tonight and you will have a great Christmas."

"Don't promise me something you are not sure you can keep." The words stung. Not because of the meaning, but because they were coming from such a young child.

"I know that, Ellis. And I promise, Santa is coming for you and your brothers."

There was silence for a moment before JJ saw him smile and whisper to her. "Do you think he will bring me a bike? I've never had a bike before!" She watched excitement begin to build in the little boy.

JJ nodded. "I bet he will bring you a green one!"

Ellis' eyes had gone wide. "How does Santa know my favorite color?"

"Santa watches you all year around, and he is very proud of you Ellis. You have come a long way, you are a fantastic brother and son. You deserve a great Christmas."

And now, JJ watched as Ellis tore into his presents, the magic growing every second as more wrapping paper covered her living room floor.

"MOM!" JJ turned to Henry as he held up a new video game he had been asking for. "I got it! I GOT IT!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Woah! Look at that, it looks like it's from Uncle Rossi." She said, grabbing the card and storing it so that the thank you cards could be sent to the right people.

JJ watched in amazement as her sons' excitement grew with every present. Everything from toys and clothes, to video games, and school supplies was sprawled out over the floor. It took just an hour to go through it all and when it was done, she watched as Henry and Hank scampered off to help Will in the kitchen.

But Ellis stayed behind.

"Ellis, what's wrong?" JJ asked seeing a tear fall down his cheek.

"I thought Santa would have brought me a bike." He told her, slowly walking into her open arms.

"Oh, yes. I forgot." She stood up and lifted him into her arms, walking towards the garage. "Santa didn't want them in the house." She opened the door and put her son down. "Go ahead Ellis." She gently pushed him into the garage and flipped on the light.

"Mom?" His jaw dropped when he saw it. A bike, with his name engraved on it stood right in front of him. "Mom, is this for me?"

JJ nodded, "I told you Santa was coming."

Ellis ran back towards her jumping into her arms. "Mom, Santa didn't do this." He whispered. "You and dad did." He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye. "But don't worry, I won't tell Henry and Hank."

"Thank you Ellis," She smiled back at him as she rocked him in her arms.

****"I love you Mommy." And when JJ felt her son melt into her arms, she knew she had it. She had the best Christmas in her memory.


	15. Suprise

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

"Mom! Where are we going?" Henry squealed from the back seat of the family SUV.

"I told you guys, it's a surprise!" JJ answered back, turning from her spot in the passenger seat to glance at her sons.

"But.. we can't wait!" Ellis chimed in, desperate to find any speck of information his parents might provide.

"You are going to have to bud, we still got a bit of a ride!" Will spoke up, taking his wife's hand in his own. He and JJ had been planning this event for close to two months now, and they were almost as excited as the boys. Almost.

"Ugh! It's taking too long." Hank groaned, throwing himself into the chair.

"Well, why don't you guys try and guess?" JJ suggested, loving the rare family time.

"Umm?" Henry's tiny voice simply made JJ smile grow. "Have we been there before?"

"Nope." Will answered quickly as he began looking for the appropriate street signs.

"Darn it!" Ellis laughed. "This is hard!"

"Where is somewhere you have always wanted to go?" JJ asked as she pointed out the exit to her husband.

"Disney!" Ellis shouted.

"Superhero world!" Hank replied.

"Mars!" Henry screamed at the same time, and JJ couldn't help but laugh.

She had just returned from a two week long case in Orlando, and was soaking in every moment she could with her family. She knew that at any time she would have to leave again; but was living very happily in the moment.

"Nope, none of those!" JJ leaned over to Will. "There it is." She whispered to him,

And then, as Will turned the final corner, her boys began screaming, realizing where they were.

"NO WAY!" They all screamed, bouncing up and down in their seats.

"Hank, Hank!" Ellis shook his brother. "We are at a baseball game! They are taking us to a baseball game!"

"Not just any game, boys." Will began. "It is opening day!"

And the screams got louder, and JJ's smile got bigger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nine innings later, seven hot dogs, three servings of nachos, and three souvenir Washington Nationals hats, JJ collapsed into bed. Will followed five minutes later.

"You okay?" She whispered to him, curling up next to him.

"I don't get it.." He mumbled.

"What?"

Will grabbed her and brought her closer to him, thankful to have her that night. "How they have so much energy."

JJ laughed. "I think Garcia may have had something to do with the sugar rush."

"May have? JJ, I didn't know that much cotton candy existed until she brought it to them!"

JJ couldn't help but laugh, "They had a great time, Will. I had a great time." She closed her eyes and felt herself melt into his safe embrace. And then, her cell phone rang.

"Love you." Will kissed her and pulled her blankets from her, giggling as she groaned. "Let me know."

"Love you too," JJ grinned, not minding that her phone had gone off summoning her to the BAU. After all, she got to spend the day with her boys and enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
